Of Runes and Ruminations
by Wolfshield
Summary: Draco Malfoy's abrupt foray into the capricious world of treasure seeking was prompted not by mere fancy and boredom, but by the sordid discovery of his mother's newest lover – his best friend. Disillusioned with the decadent and cynical lifestyle of his contemporaries, he decides to strike out on his own rather than live off the accumulated wealth of his ancestors.


_Draco Malfoy's abrupt foray into the capricious world of treasure seeking was prompted not by mere fancy and boredom, as many amongst wizarding society presumed, but by the sordid discovery of his mother's newest lover – his best friend. Disillusioned with the decadent and cynical lifestyle of his contemporaries, he decides to strike out on his own rather than live off the accumulated wealth of his family's ancestors. _

_A/N – This is just a little teaser for all you avid fanfic readers to establish the subplot of our story as Draco's motivation for abandoning his indolent life of luxury. In search of his own identity and his own life, free from the expectations inherent with his illustrious title and name, a chance encounter with the enigmatic and endearing Scarlett Dennison sets him on the path to true love and his true destiny. Rated M for future content._

**Of Runes and Ruminations**

Draco stalked down the corridor to the master suite at the Malfoy Manor, angrily tossing his half-smoked cigarette to the polished wooden floor, the ember glowed briefly casting his face into ominous shadows. The grunting and groaning escaping from beneath the door to his mother's chamber was both familiar and unsurprising.

The owl bearing unfortunate news of his father's untimely demise beneath the Dutch maid in the French villa, in which he had taken up residence upon his release from Azkaban, had arrived only moments ago. He strode through the door paying little heed to social convention which would have demanded that he spare his mother's blushes, of which he knew she had none left.

Narcissa let out a squeal of indignant protest and clutched the sheets about her bosom. Draco spoke quickly and with authority, ignoring the younger man who lay naked beneath the ministrations of his mother's knowledgeable thighs.

"Spare me the false modesty mother I've seen you atop too many men in my father's bed to take offence at your blinding lack of decorum" Narcissa narrowed her eyes in mute fury and reproach, "Father is dead, he cocked up his toes with his cock inside the maid" He paused a moment to allow his mother to process the tragic death of her beloved husband. "Naturally, we cannot afford for this to become public knowledge, I'm thinking a splicing accident gone awfully wrong, or perhaps a very unfriendly encounter with a Hippogriff. Any thoughts?"

Stumbling away from the decadent four-poster bed, she hurriedly snatched up a robe from the chaise longue. The candlelight glinted off the dark hair of her lover, revealed by her sudden absence.

"Dead!" she shrieked, "No, it's too soon, I haven't yet secured the return of all of his offshore assets from the grubby mitts of those Ministry fools!"

Her chest heaved in the throes of heated emotion and thwarted ambition, "this is _most _inconvenient!"

Draco fought to keep his face expressionless as his silver eyes swept from her vexed face to the gilt framed portrait of his father, Lucius, above the ornate fireplace. He swallowed his grief and revulsion. His icy glance then froze in disbelief as it met the amber and unrepentant stare of his best friend, Blaise Zabini. At this opportune moment, Narcissa's attention gravitated towards her son, who she noticed too late had recognised the smug occupant of her bed.

"Now Draco darling, it isn't what you think!" exclaimed Narcissa to Draco's cold retreating back.

_Really hope you all enjoyed, please leave comments and feedback or even flames, and we will update as soon as possible. My best friend and I have written this as a collaboration, after many nights of wine and discussion, and are eager to know what you all think. Thankyou all for reading, hope you bear with us whilst we find our feet. _


End file.
